


Is that an invitation?

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, f4f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: “This is easy top 3 silliest flicks I’ve ever watched”“You don’t like it?”“Are you kidding? The jokes are ridiculous, the dialogue is laughable and it’s overall completely stupid. I love it!”You laughed and grabbed the popcorn bowl from the redhead next to you.“Hey!”“What? They’re mine, I bought them”, you said with a wink popping one in your mouth.She just stuck out her tongue at you and grabbed a handful from your lap. You tensed at the proximity. There had been a silent agreement between the two of you to never mention the drunken night you’d spent together a couple of weeks ago but you just couldn’t get it out of your head.“Something wrong?”You shook your head and tried to laugh it off with a cheeky smile and aimed a popcorn right at her nose. She laughed and attacked you, wrestling you down on the couch of the bunker.





	Is that an invitation?

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

“This is easy top 3 silliest flicks I’ve ever watched”  
“You don’t like it?”  
“Are you kidding? The jokes are ridiculous, the dialogue is laughable and it’s overall completely stupid. I love it!”  
You laughed and grabbed the popcorn bowl from the redhead next to you.  
“Hey!”  
“What? They’re mine, I bought them”, you said with a wink popping one in your mouth.She just stuck out her tongue at you and grabbed a handful from your lap. You tensed at the proximity. There had been a silent agreement between the two of you to never mention the drunken night you’d spent together a couple of weeks ago but you just couldn’t get it out of your head.  
“Something wrong?”  
You shook your head and tried to laugh it off with a cheeky smile and aimed a popcorn right at her nose. She laughed and attacked you, wrestling you down on the couch of the bunker. 

Thankfully the boys were out on a hunt when she decided to pop by so it was just the two of you. Admittedly you didn’t try as hard as you could to get her off, but she was still surprisingly strong. She changed the hold on your wrist to only one hand as she used the other one to tickle you mercilessly. You fidgeted as you laughed, trying to break free. You finally got one arm out of her hold and managed to hit her bag. You both watched as it hit the ground, various items spilling out including a small purple-  
“Is that what I think it is?” 

You looked up at her face that had taken on a similar colour to her hair.  
“Well, a girl’s gotta be ready for anything, right?” she tried to act unperturbed but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. You glanced back at the small vibrator on the floor next to the couch. You chewed your lip, biting at it nervously. It was a longshot.  
“I’ve never used one actually.”  
Charlie gave you a surprised look. It was adorable- she looked like a confused puppy. Then you could almost see the flash of understanding behind her eyes.More confident now since she knew what you were getting at she tightened the grip on your wrists.  
“Is that an invitation?”

You gulped and reached up to tentatively plant a soft kiss on her plump lips. She moaned against you, slowly easing her body down against yours. The weight of her as well as the increasing pressure of her mouth against yours made you gasp against her.  
“I’ll take that as a yes”, she smiled against your lips. You shuddered and bucked your hips up answering her. She groaned and let go of your wrists, carding her fingers through your hair.You gripped the hem of her tanktop and tugged on it with a low whine. She chuckled and reached back, easily pulling it off. Thank god this woman refused to wear bras. 

You let your hands wander from her waist and slowly up grazing the pale skin over her ribs until you reached the curve of her breasts. She let her head fall back where she was sitting straddling your hips. You gently stroked the weight of them, softly cupping them in your hands.  
“you’re beautiful”, you breathed before lightly flicking her nipples with your thumbs drawing a gasp from her. She looked at you with a feverish stare. She grabbed your t-shirt.  
“this. off. now”

You arched your back, helping her remove the garment from you. She immediately went to work suckling and biting at your sensitive buds. You squirmed and panted under her administrations, so completely lost in the sensations that you didn’t even notice that she had already gotten your sweatpants down to your thighs with her free hand. She let go of your breasts, slowly moving up over your chest and clavicle until she found your pulsepoint and sucked hard making your back arch and your breath catch. You held onto her hipbones, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.The feeling of a cool finger easing down inside your panties and finally stroking teasingly over your folds almost made your eyes roll back in your skull.

“So wet for me.. god, you have no idea how much I’ve missed the feeling of you. Ever since..”  
You shut her up with a hard kiss. It was almost too hard; teeth and tongue and too much pressure. But you didn’t care. Every taste of Charlie was divine and you couldn’t get enough.She moaned between your lips, her finger moving lower still searching for entrance.  
“P-please”, you pleaded.  
She smirked against you and pushed the single digit inside excruciatingly slow making you shake and gasp.She removed her finger just as quickly and got up. You looked up at her with a confused expression on your face. She gave you a reassuring smile and bent down to pick something up from the floor.  
“I think it’s time we took one of your firsts, wouldn’t you say?” 

 

The wicked expression on her face made the fire in your gut shoot sparks through you. You nodded as she pulled of her jeans, this girl really do detest underwear, and laid down beside you.She turned the bottom of the little vibrator and it gave out a low humming noise. She kissed your cheek, then your jaw and behind your ear while moving the toy over your breast and placing it on your nipple. The vibrations against your sensitive skin was a new and odd sensation and you absolutely loved it.

“So responsive..”, she murmured against your flesh. She let the device wander down over your body, playfully dipping in your navel making you laugh. When it reached your cunt you could hardly stand the want any more.  
“Come on”, you whined, squirming in her hold. She chuckled and let it dip down between your soaking folds. You yelped and bucked your hips erratically. It was almost too much.

“Charlie.. Char..I..”  
She hushed you soothingly gently stroking your breasts. You grappled at her skin, moving to your side, facing her. Gently you reached up, cupping her jaw, locking eyes with her as you panted. She alternated by holding the toy against your clit and sliding it inside you turning the glow inside you to a sparking fire..You brushed your thumb against her lower lip, prodding and seeking entrance. She eagerly sucked your fingers into her mouth making you moan. You reached down between the two of you, sliding them in between her thighs. She groaned and moved her hips, riding your hand shamelessly. You let two fingers slide inside, pumping and curling once you found her sweet spot making her gasp and claw at your back. 

You moved against each other in perfect sync, bucking and riding. When your thumb brushed against her clit she lost all control and grabbed your throat by it’s sides locking eyes with you, forehead to forehead.

“I.. I’m gonn-”  
You grabbed her hair with your free hand and stroked faster over her clit as you kissed her hard. With a shout of your name she toppled over the edge. Her orgasm ripped through her making her shake uncontrollably, grabbing your throat so hard you knew you’d have some funny looking bruises to explain to the boys when they got home.She flung herself forward to you pushing the device in you deeper and perfectly against your sweet spot throwing you into your own release. You gripped her tight, shaking against her with your back arched and your head thrown back. 

The orgasm ripped through you to the point where you thought you were going to actually break. She kissed your neck and chest soothingly until you started to come down. She cradled your body to hers, sweetly stroking your back.You looked up at her dazed eyes and giggled.

“Review on that toy of yours? I kinda like it”  
She threw her head back in a laugh and smacked you with a small pillow. You just smiled at her, contentedly resting your head on her chest.


End file.
